


what goes up, must come down

by Jadewhisper



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadewhisper/pseuds/Jadewhisper
Summary: That elevator sure is never where you leave it





	what goes up, must come down

The elevator was quiet as he waited there for Henry to return. Boris was a patient person, but waiting here...

It was nerve wracking. 

The place he once knew so well had turned into something out of a nightmare. 

Henry didn't want him wandering around with him, while he did that... _“angel's”_ chores. It was too dangerous. Too many monsters. He would rather Boris stay safe in the lift. 

Honestly, he felt bad, letting Henry do all the work. He was out there, getting chased and hurt. But he couldn't argue with him. 

_He was a good boy, honest. He would listen and do as he was told._

At least he could pretend that he was helping out by guarding the elevator. 

Not that he was much of a guard dog.

Boris shuffles nervously, listening to the creaks of the building and dripping ink. Luckily, the monsters were always noisy, and he could hear them long before he saw them. Right now, there were no monster sounds. No snarls or groans or manic chatter. Not a single hiss.

He was grateful, of course. But somehow, the quiet was just as nerve wracking as the sounds the monsters could make. 

Hopefully, Henry would be done soon. Done _fetching_ things for that nasty lady. 

_He didn't want to think about her, or the things she had done, or the things in her room. He just wanted Henry to come back._

Boris resists the urge to whine. He shouldn't make noise. Just in case. Even though he wanted to whine and pace. His weight shifts from foot to foot as he stands in the far back corner of the elevator. It was safest in the back, against the wall. That corner where nothing could reach him through the elevator doors.

Everything was going to be fine. He just had to wait. Just a bit longer. Surely Henry would be done soon-

Thick, dark shadows start to sprawl across the room. They were sudden, blotting out light sources and making the room dim. Ink began to rain from the ceiling. 

Boris froze, and held his breath. 

He should be safe. He should be fine. He was in the elevator. And that thing- that thing he really _truly_ doesn't want to believe is Bendy shouldn't be able to get him here. He should be safe. 

Like everything else, he hears him before he sees him. Raspy, labored breathing. The wet, uneven footsteps. The quiet growling that almost meshes with the harsh breaths. 

The Ink Demon slowly drags himself into Boris's view from the elevator, entering the room from the stairwell. The aura moves with him, crawling across the room as if to swallow it whole. Ink bubbles up off his body, rising like smoke.

Boris clamps his hands over his eyes almost instinctively, cowering in his corner. 

_Don't look, don't move, don't look, don't move, he'll leave in a minute, don't draw his attention-_

The footsteps stop. 

His heart hammered wildly, almost painfully. _A new heart shouldn't be put under this strain-_

Hissing. Rising in pitch, right outside the elevator.

_Don'tlookdon'tmovedon'tlook-_

A beat of silence. Boris can't help himself, and peers through his fingers.

Even without eyes, he could tell the Demon was staring right at him.

The world lurched for a moment, leaving Boris staggering into the wall to his side. The Ink Demon doesn't move, and continues to stare. 

What was he doing? What did he want? Boris wasn't doing anything, he was just _standing_ here! 

His legs threatened to give out underneath him as he leans against the wall he fell into, one arm braced against it for balance. His other hand he kept clapped around his face, almost with a childish notion that _if he just hides his face, maybe the Demon will go away._

He is not so lucky. In fact, the Demon draws himself closer, melted foot dragging behind him as it sticks to the floor. The smile it wore was manic, strained. Still peeking out between his fingers, he stared in horror. Boris felt so dizzy that he thought he could see that smile shaking...

The Demon stops at the gate to the elevator, leaning against it with a quiet growl as the old metal creaks from the weight. Boris fails at keeping himself upright, and slides to the floor. There, he balls up with his hands over his head.

_Goawaygoawaygoawaygoaway_

There was a weird sound, something between a rumble and a hiss, a sound that rattled somewhere deep in the Ink Demon's chest. Boris flinched and whimpered softly, unable to move.

Another creak of metal, then uneven footsteps as the Demon starts walking away. 

He was leaving... Was he really leaving? Boris risks moving enough to peek out from the terrified ball on the floor. Sure enough, the Ink Demon was slowly ambling his way across the room, having seemed to lose interest in him. Boris stayed dead still as he watched the demon slowly make his way up the short flight of stairs and up onto the balcony. 

With enough distance between them, Boris lurches across the elevator, half scrambling to his feet as he throws himself at the button panel and slaps as many buttons at once. The elevator grinds loudly for a moment before it starts moving, heading down. 

Boris has no idea which floor he was heading too, but as long as he was off level K and away from the Demon, any floor was good.

_He thought he saw him falter, turn to look at him as the elevator sank into the floor._

His heart was still beating uncomfortably fast in his chest as he leans against the button panel, not willing to move until the elevator picked a floor, so he could make sure the doors stayed shut.

Henry will have to forgive him for abandoning the floor he was on. Hopefully he would be alright. But Boris couldn't stand to stay, even if the Ink Demon was wandering away. He felt sick to his stomach, and after double checking to close the doors when the elevator slides to a stop, he moves back to the safe back corner of the elevator and sits down heavily, a loud whine escaping him.

He's not sure why the Demon stopped to stare at him. So far, his attention had been on Henry. Hardly spared him any attention. 

But that was the first time he had been alone in the room when the Ink Demon arrived. For whatever reason, he had stopped to stare. And for whatever reason, he chose not to pursue attacking him. 

Presumably, he had left to find Henry, something that twisted in Boris's gut. Hopefully, he had somewhere to hide.

_Be safe Henry..._


End file.
